memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)
Star Trek: The Original Series is uitgebracht in boekvorm door Pocket Books sinds , onder licentie van Paramount Pictures. Samenvatting Pocket Books was de eerste uitgever die van Paramount een licentie kreeg om boeken uit te brengen die gebaseerd waren op Star Trek: The Original Series. Bijna alle TOS boeken, technische publicaties en boeken over afleveringen maken deel uit van deze serie. Boekenlijst Boeken Films * Star Trek: The Motion Picture geschreven door Gene Roddenberry * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan geschreven door Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock geschreven door Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home geschreven door Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier geschreven door Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country geschreven door Jeanne M. Dillard * Star Trek: Generations geschreven door Jeanne M. Dillard Computer spel * Starfleet Academy geschreven door Diane Carey Fotoboeken * ''Star Trek'' Photostories :1. Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Photostory :2. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Photostory Genummerd # Star Trek: The Motion Picture # The Entropy Effect # The Klingon Gambit # The Covenant of the Crown # The Prometheus Design # The Abode of Life # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan # Black Fire # Triangle # Web of the Romulans # The Yesterday Saga #1: Yesterday's Son # Mutiny on the Enterprise # The Wounded Sky # The Trellisane Confrontation # Corona # Worlds Apart #1: The Final Reflection # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally # The Tears of the Singers # The Vulcan Academy Murders # Uhura's Song # Shadow Lord # Ishmael # Killing Time # Dwellers in the Crucible # Pawns and Symbols # Mindshadow # Crisis on Centaurus # Fortunes of War #1: Dreadnought! # Demons # Fortunes of War #2: Battlestations! # Chain of Attack # Deep Domain # Dreams of the Raven # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way # Worlds Apart #2: How Much for Just the Planet? # Bloodthirst # The IDIC Epidemic # The Yesterday Saga #2: Time for Yesterday # Timetrap # The Three-Minute Universe # Memory Prime # The Final Nexus # Vulcan's Glory # Double, Double # The Cry of the Onlies # The Kobayashi Maru # Rules of Engagement # The Pandora Principle # Doctor's Orders # Enemy Unseen # Home Is the Hunter # Ghost Walker # Lost Years #2: A Flag Full of Stars # Renegade # Legacy # The Rift # Faces of Fire # The Disinherited # Ice Trap # Sanctuary # Death Count # Shell Game # The Starship Trap # Windows on a Lost World # From the Depths # The Great Starship Race # Firestorm # The Patrian Transgression # Lost Years #3: Traitor Winds # Crossroad # The Better Man # Lost Years #4: Recovery # The Fearful Summons # First Frontier # The Captain's Daughter # Twilight's End # The Rings of Tautee # Invasion! #1: First Strike # The Joy Machine # Mudd in Your Eye # Mind Meld # Heart of the Sun # Assignment: Eternity # My Brother's Keeper #1: Republic # My Brother's Keeper #2: Constitution # My Brother's Keeper #3: Enterprise # Across the Universe # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars # New Earth #2: Belle Terre # New Earth #3: Rough Trails # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow # New Earth #5: Thin Air # New Earth #6: Challenger # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade # In the Name of Honor Ongenummerd * Star Trek II: Short Stories * Star Trek III Short Stories * Enterprise: The First Adventure * Strangers from the Sky * Final Frontier * Spock's World * The Lost Years * Prime Directive * Probe * Best Destiny * Shadows on the Sun * Sarek * Federation * Day of Honor ::4. Treaty's Law * Vulcan's Forge * The Captain's Table ::1. War Dragons ::6. Where Sea Meets Sky * Mission to Horatius * Vulcan's Heart * Section 31 ** Cloak * The Eugenics Wars ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 ** To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh * Gateways ::1. One Small Step ::7. What Lay Beyond * The Janus Gate *# Present Tense *# Future Imperfect *# Past Prologue * The Last Roundup * Errand of Vengeance *# The Edge of the Sword *# Killing Blow *# River of Blood * Gemini * Garth of Izar * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse * Vulcan's Soul *# Exodus *# Exiles *# Epiphany * Signature Edition (omnibus herdrukken) ** Worlds in Collision ** Duty, Honor, Redemption ** The Hand of Kahless ** Sand and Stars * Ex Machina * Errand of Fury *# Seeds of Rage *# Demands of Honor *# Sacrifices of War * Burning Dreams * Constellations * Crucible *# McCoy: Provenance of Shadows *# Spock: The Fire and the Rose *# Kirk: The Star to Every Wandering * Rihannsu ::5. The Empty Chair ::* The Bloodwing Voyages (omnibus, 1–4) * Troublesome Minds * Inception * Unspoken Truth * The Children of Kings * A Choice of Catastrophes * Cast No Shadow * The Rings of Time * That Which Divides * In Tempest's Wake * Allegiance in Exile * The Weight of Worlds * The Folded World * The Shocks of Adversity Shatnerverse Shatnerverse is een onofficiële bijnaam voor de alternatieve tijdlijn boeken geschreven door William Shatner en Judith en Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * Odyssey trilogie *# The Ashes of Eden *# The Return *# Avenger ** Odyssey omnibus * Mirror Universe trilogie *# Spectre *# Dark Victory *# Preserver * Totality trilogie *# Captain's Peril *# Captain's Blood *# Captain's Glory * Academy *# Academy: Collision Course eBooks *''Mere Anarchy'' *#''Things Fall Apart'' *#''The Centre Cannot Hold'' *#''Shadows of the Indignant'' *#''The Darkness Drops Again'' *#''The Blood-Dimmed Tide'' *#''Its Hour Come Round'' Categorie:Boeken Categorie:Star Trek (Pocket) Categorie:Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) cs:Pocket TOS de:Star Trek: The Original Series (Romane) en:Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)